


Mushroom Farmer In Times Of War

by twofoldAxiom



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Allegory, Gen, Haiku, Mushroom Farmer, Mushroom Farming, Mushrooms, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/pseuds/twofoldAxiom
Summary: Bonus credit: Comment with your interpretation of the author's intent.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Mushroom Farmer In Times Of War

"And yet I'm still here  
Tilling the scorched, barren soil  
For goddamn mushrooms."


End file.
